Just a Little Skoliver
by TKDP
Summary: Oliver has been looking forward to comic-con with Kaz for so long, but when Kaz calls in sick, he decides to go with Skylar. Skylar has some issues, since she went in costume, dressed as 'the evil hero' or 'the lame hero' They leave and have a little adventure in the city, and Oliver begins to wonder if this is his moment to get "Just a Kiss." SKOLIVER! Song-fic to "Just a Kiss."


**Hello, wonderful readers and reviewers! This is my first songfic! In fact, I think this is the first Mighty Med songfic, in general. I've checked the archives and haven't seen any, so Yay! That's so cool! I hope other people will make Mighty Med songfics. The song is Just a Kiss: by Lady Antebellum. (As you can see, I parodied the name in my title.) I will **_**not**_ **put the lyrics of the song up, since not **_**every**_ **part will coordinate with the song. First, I will respond to my review of Expi and Sky:**

**Writer207: You've reviewed every one of my stories, and I am so thankful for that. Very few have stuck by me so loyally. I am glad you liked my story, and I will **_**definitely **_**keep writing. Second, I do not own Mighty Med or Just a Kiss. (Obviously) Third, I would like to give you some information about this story. I made a webkinz stuffed-animal video, with almost the same plot of this story, so I decided to Mighty Med-ify the plot, and make this adorable, Skoliver filled story. Fourth, I just needed to share this. Today I was selling girl scout cookies with my friends outside of some store, when guess who bought from us. Elsa. From Frozen. No kidding. A woman dressed **_**exactly **_**like Elsa came and bought cookies from us. I got a picture with her, along with many other little girls who happened to pass by. Hey, don't judge me. It's not every day you sell cookies to a celebrity. Finally, here is your story!**

Nobody's POV:

"What do you mean 'you can't come'!" Oliver yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." rasped Kaz, "I'm really sick. I'm going to have to cancel on our plans to go to comic-con."

"You know what?" Oliver asked, rhetorically, "I'm coming over. I don't need to go to comic-con. I'd rather make sure you're okay."

Kaz knew Oliver wouldn't be happy like that. He was such a germaphobe! "No!" Kaz cried, "You don't need to come over. You should go to comic-con!"

"By myself?" asked Oliver.

"Of course not!" said Kaz.

"But Jordan has detention, and Gus is busy eating something that'll get him sick later." Oliver argued.

"You can find someone to take with you!" said Kaz, dismissively, "Don't you have other friends?"

"No…" said Oliver, "Wait! neither do you!"

"That's besides the point." Kaz said, quickly, "Besides, if you don't find any friends, you can always take Philip! It's Friday night and there's no work. He'll probably be finding something to do, alone."

Oliver cringed at the thought of spending the afternoon with Philip, the downer.

"Hey," said Kaz, who had been forming an idea. "Why don't you take Skylar? I'm sure she'd love a break from the hospital."

"W-with Skylar?" stuttered Oliver, "Like, on a date, or something? N-no way. She'd never agree."

"Ah, come on." groaned Kaz, "Everyone knows you love Skylar, except Skylar herself! Besides, if you don't want her to know it's a date, don't _act_ like it is! Just say, 'I'm going to comic-con, and Kaz is sick, so would you like to come with me?' Just act like she's taking my place."

"That might actually work." said Oliver, "I will ask her."

"Good, man." said Kaz, "Now, I'm going back to sleep. Good luck."

Oliver ran down the hall, towards the REC room, where he knew Skylar was jump roping. "Hey, Skylar." started Oliver, "I'm going to comic-con, and Kaz is sick, so would you like to come?"

"Sure." said Skylar, "I'm tired of Mighty Med. After being turned evil, nobody likes me, or wants to hang out. If I'm not being messed with by some rude hero, I'm completely bored."

"Umm." said Oliver, not knowing how to respond to that, "That's too bad. I was planning on leaving now. You don't need to change. Everyone will be wearing superhero costumes."

"Okay." said Skylar. "Should we go?"

"Let's." Oliver said. _I can't believe I'm actually going out with Skylar_! thought Oliver.

We walked towards the Domain, where the comic-con was being hosted. We ignored people's weird stares. Hey, we understood. It's not everyday you see two kids dressed like The Crusher and Skylar Storm. In this case, it _was _the real Skylar Storm. And Oliver was on a date with her. Jealous?

We walked into the Domain. Wow. The new owner (who I didn't know) had really outdone himself. The whole place looked like a super villain's lair. All around us were people, from overzealous eight-year-olds, to disappointing, live-in-my-parent's-basement thirty-year-olds. Of everyone, our costumes were the best. Well, obviously. Skylar's costume was an original!

As we walked by, lots of people stopped and stared. Oliver was confused. Why was everyone looking at us? There's no way they could be thinking that they were staring at the real Skylar Storm, right? Gee, Oliver hoped not. Finally, one guy walked up to them.

"Why are you dressed like _Skylar Storm_?" sneered the nerd.

"Because, she's my favorite hero." said Skylar, ignoring his tone.

"She's so lame!" cried the nerd-boy. Skylar flinched, but said nothing. "What kind of a lame hero doesn't have powers?"

"It's not my-her fault she doesn't have powers!" snapped Skylar.

"She lost them to the Annihilator. He isn't even that powerful!"

"Ha!" snarled Skylar, "I'd like to see you take him on!"

Another teenage boy came up behind the nerd. "She's evil." he said, "She doesn't _deserve _the title of hero."

Skylar looked like she'd been punched in the gut. "That's enough!" barked Oliver, "We came here to look at comic books, so get out of our way!"

Skylar was surprised by Oliver's sudden display of confidence, especially in front of two people, either his age or older.

"Fine." purred the boy. "You're the one that's stuck with her, anyway." They cleared a path, and we walked into the back of the comic book store. As we walked, people whispered mean comments, mostly about Skylar. Either it be about her being powerless, or her being evil. Oliver blatantly ignored them, but Skylar noticed, and she felt awful.

"Oliver," said Skylar, "I-I need to go sit down...on a toilet." She raced off in the direction of the bathroom. But Oliver was smarter than that. He knew that was her go-to excuse to get out of a bad situation. Oliver raced over to the bathroom, and found Skylar in the hallway leading towards the bathroom. "

"Skylar?" he asked, "Are you...crying?" Skylar _never _cried. Oliver would kill whoever made her feel this way.

"It's okay." murmured Skylar, wiping her eyes, "Let's just go check out the comic books."

"No." said Oliver, suddenly. "I don't want to put you through this. Let's go back to Mighty Med."

"B-But Oliver!" cried Skylar, "You've been wanting to do this for so long!"

It was true. Oliver had been looking forward to this day for so long, because it would also be the release date of the new Crusher comic book. That's why Oliver had dressed like the Crusher in the first place! "It's okay." said Oliver, "I care about _you_ more than comic-con. Come on. Let's go."

Oliver and Skylar left, and were walking down the street when Skylar said, "Hey, we don't need to let a few rude nerds ruin tonight. Why don't we go do something?"

"Like what?" asked Oliver.

"Like…" they passed an ice cream parlor. "Ice cream!" said Skylar, "You want some?"

"Sure, why not?" said Oliver.

We walked in, and ordered vanilla ice cream cones. We sat in the booth by the large window facing the street. Oh, yeah. Super romantic. As we ate, we talked. "So," asked Oliver, "How do you _really_ feel about losing your powers. I know you act like it's no big deal, but I know you better than that."

Skylar sighed. "I feel...like a loser, for obvious reason. I _did_ lose! It felt like the Annihilator took a part of me. Like, if someone chopped your leg off, but expected you to keep walking as though it was there. You know you can't, but you feel like you have to. It's...hard."

"I don't think you're a loser." said Oliver.

"You're just saying that." said Skylar.

"No, really." said Oliver, "You may have had _one_ loss, but you also gained so much! If you didn't lose your powers, you wouldn't have met me and Kaz, and we wouldn't be here right now!"

Skylar smiled. Oliver always knew how to make her feel better. "It's just…" said Skylar, "Harder...now that everyone hates me, you know. This was all so much more bearable when I had people by my side."

"Listen to me." said Oliver, "Those people don't know you. I do. I know you aren't evil, and I will never let peer pressure make me leave you behind. You will _always_ have me by your side."

"Thanks." said Skylar. She didn't know what else to say! What he said was so kind, and Skylar knew that if she'd said anything more, her voice would've cracked. "You want to go? I'll pay."

"No, I will." said Oliver, politely. Oliver payed, and then the two left.

We were walking down the street, towards Mighty Med, when I noticed Skylar shivering. It had gotten pretty cold, and the ice cream probably didn't help. Also, she was from Caldera, and though she had an atmosphere regulator patch for earth, she still had a very low tolerance for cold. "Here." said Oliver, "Take my jacket." Luckily, his Crusher costume came with a cool leather jacket, so he wrapped it around Skylar's arms.

"Th-Thanks." said Skylar, through chattering teeth. Seriously! That's all she could say! _Thanks_?! Skylar gently took Oliver's hand in hers. Chills ran up Oliver's spine as Skylar leaned her head on his shoulder.

_This_, thought Oliver, _is perfect_. What more was there to think? Oliver didn't want the night to end. And secretly, neither did Skylar.

The two approached Mighty Med, and were noticeably disappointed that the night was over. Oliver walked Skylar to her room, and sat down on the gurney she used as a bed beside her. Skylar still had her head on his shoulder, and his hand in hers. And that's how it stayed.

Skylar still looked a little cold, so Oliver offered to turn on the small fireplace in her room. The flickering flames were beautiful, but what really captured Skylar's attention was the reflection of her and Oliver together. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and soon dropped off to sleep.

Oliver noticed that Skylar no longer held her posture, and figured out she was asleep. He laid her down on the gurney, and was about to leave, when he turned and took a good look at her. Even asleep, she was beautiful. The window was open, so a flood of moonlight shone across her face. It made her perfect skin shimmer, and made Oliver's heart soar.

_I should leave…_ thought Oliver, _but she looks so beautiful. _Oliver suddenly had an idea. _Should I_? _No. I've never made a move before. _And then Oliver knew the solution. _Wait_! _She's asleep_! _She won't know_! Oliver walked over besides her sleeping form, and planted a kiss, right on her lips. The kiss, the crackling fire, the stream of moonlight, it was like a fairytale. A perfect moment. Oliver left, probably about to go call Kaz at twelve o'clock and tell him that he kissed Skylar.

Right when the door shut, Skylar opened her eyes. She and Oliver kissed. She could barely comprehend the thought. Granted, she was pretending to be asleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to muster up the courage on her own. She probably would never tell Oliver what happened, but that didn't matter now. Oliver kissed her! That was all she cared about. _The perfect moment._ thought Skylar, and with that wonderful thought in her head, fell asleep.

**Awww! So cute! And the perfect song! I loved writing this, and I hoped you loved reading it. I've never written something so cheesy in my life, so I hope I did a good job. I really think Skylar and Oliver will kiss, (on the lips) eventually, and I think it'll go a little like this. I can't really imagine them just kissing each other and falling in love, especially considering that one day, Skylar will have to leave Mighty Med and Oliver, so I thought I'd write about a romantic kiss, but not a real, 'I'm in love with you' type kiss. I hope you Skoliver fans like this! And please, write your own MM song-fics. They're really fun to write! I may make some more song-fics, but will rarely post lyrics, because usually adding lyrics means that you took a song and wrote an incredibly short story with parts to match each line, and I like to write a story along the lines of a song. If it's like this, and the story matches the song really well, I'll call it a song-fic. If I just like the song and think it corresponds, I will recommend listening to the song while reading. I'm debating between writing another one-shot, or starting Mighty Attack and maybe writing a one-shot while writing Mighty Attack. I can't really decide, but am leaning towards the latter. You can help me decide! One idea for a one shot is how Boji and Fang met, and I would like some insight on that idea, because there would pretty much be only Boji and Fang in the story, so it might not be interesting, unless you're a Foji fan. (Yes, that's what I'm calling them.) Until next story! Bye!**


End file.
